


A Whale’s Reef

by Obsessedkoi



Series: Older Works [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessedkoi/pseuds/Obsessedkoi
Summary: 'So dark and humid. Like I'm in a whale's mouth waiting to be swallowed whole; to see the flesh of my comrades, slowly seeping into the digestive system of the stomach.' I open my eyes and no longer am I hanging from the gums of the whale, I am sitting, bare, in a bath of soapy water. 'The soap looks like spit. Spit of a huge whale, holding its mouth a gaze.'
Series: Older Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683229
Kudos: 1





	A Whale’s Reef

'So dark and humid. Like I'm in a whale's mouth waiting to be swallowed whole; to see the flesh of my comrades, slowly seeping into the digestive system of the stomach.' I open my eyes and no longer am I hanging from the gums of the whale, I am sitting, bare, in a bath of soapy water. 'The soap looks like spit. Spit of a huge whale, holding its mouth a gaze.'   
"My lord, please step out now." I look up and see, not only my savior, but butler, Sebastian. His eyes are closed, as he smiles down at my rim boned body. 'I feel exposed to the hungry whale that lurks in these waters.' I shake my head, 'No. this whale doesn't sit calming in the waters of the ocean.' "My lord?" 'He stands in front of myself, dressed in a tail coat of armor, licking his lips.'  
I feel a cold fabric grace my shoulder and twitch away from the touch. "My lord are you alright? Can you get out by yourself-" Smacking his gloved hand away, my body stands slightly and steps out of the rule water. "I don't need your help. I'm the earl of phantomhive, if I can't even get out of a bath, what kind of queen guard dog would I be?" His smile lurks behind my stale body. "Of course my lord." 'Draped in a cool towel. Draped in the sadness that lays upon me. Draped.. in evil.'   
Sebastian rubs the towel around me, wiping the water to scarce, "My lord you have a busy day today." He starts, gaze trailing the ribs of flesh. "A letter from the queen was sent about fishermen disappearing in the ridged frost. She wants an investigation right away." He stops slightly then picks up the pace.   
"They all could have been shot for all I care. Fishermen are low lives, nothing but a net and boat to call home. Why do I have to give importance to garbage men?" I ask, my teeth chattering under the liquid freezing into my skin. The butler chuckles and drops the towel to start dressing, "She is the queen after all, my lord. She must have her reasons." 'What reasons? Why should she care about a few men drowning?'   
"Master!" A loud pitched voice trails closer to the door of the bathe room. After a few seconds, a few moments of complete confusion, the door slams open and I am left, butt firm to the maid. "Oh my heavens, I am so sorry!" Her blush is enough to cover her eyes. She covers them with hands anyway. "Mey rin!" Sebastian exclaims before tightening my eyepatch tighter then needed. "Oi! Sebastian-" My mouth is stuffed with a bloody glove. "Hush." He sounds before leading Mey rin out into the hallway.  
'Is this- Blood? Why are his gloves bloody?' Tongue licks the blood, feeling the stench close it, pleasure, fulfilling. I can almost taste a hint of salt.' "I'm so sorry my lord. It seems that" He ruffles his hair back, rolling his eyes to wander around the bits of hair stuck up, "she dropped some dishes and proceeded to have a panic attack." Sebastian's gaze lifts up to see the bloody glove and my eye twitching. He walks up to me and yanks the glove from my teeth. I can see the saliva drip down his hand.   
"I'm terribly sorry. I should have gave you a clean glove but it seems that the assassins earlier were much to handle for Finnian." 'Then why does it taste like a sea?' He dresses me quietly and almost immediately the door is back open and I'm alone beside the bath. 'Why do I taste so much salt after the glove was taken away from my grasp? Why am I left' My body drops to the ground, 'with a sensation of.. death?'   
"Sebastian! Don't just leave me here! Help me up and bring me some tea for all the trouble you caused me today!" I scream, my body shakes with rage. 'Why am I so angry? Was it because of the taste of salt is too much to bare? Or am I delusional from the loss of heat?' Sebastian doesn't come, I lift myself up and drag to my room. I am greeted by a Sebastian holding a tray of tea at my bed side. "I called for you! You are very troublesome today and I will not tolerate this behavior from a butler! You hear me?!" My voice raises as I take the tea from his hands. He stays silent.   
Eyes looking at the stir of tea. Lips taking in the taste of- 'Blood! Salt!' I spit it out and drop the cup, smashing its glass figure into the carpet. "Are you mad? Did you just give me-" Gaging at the thought, I grab the side of a wood table to keep balance. "Blood to drink?!" Nothing but a devilish smile creeps upon his unworldly face.   
'My mind is full of blank records. I feel shaking and unbalanced, yet, I feel hardness on my back. A scrappy texture, uncomfortable.' I close my eyes. 'For a split second I can hear screaming, a slight yell for help before it is disingenuous in my ears.' I am no longer standing, yet I know I'm in my own room-'  
"My lord are you alright?" A voice, so familiar. I open my eyes to see a dark, stared sky above me. "Sebastian?" I Choke out, to feel blood and salt water spill out of my throat. "My lord, it seems everyone unlucky enough to grab a life boat in time was either murdered or lost-" I sit up forcefully, "lost? Who?"   
"My lord?" I look around at my surroundings. For I am in a boat, scraps of metal fall around the ocean floor, bodies scrap the surface. Maids, attendants, and- Fishermen. Blood trails the water, Salt filling its edges. Looking back up at my once formed butler, I see a whale in a tail coat licking his lips at the useless souls in the water. His gloves covered in blood. My hand grips the wood seat I have been holding onto.   
"I remember now." I chuckle slightly. Sebastian's eyebrow raises, "I remember a story I heard before, when I was young. A whale will protect its reef. The whale will protect its reef, to the very end. Until it's payment is returned." I look out at the dead, monster bodies circling the boat, smiling to myself slightly. 'I Ciel Phantomhive is this Whale's Reef.'

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older work I did after seeing the black butler movie in theaters aha. Enjoy.


End file.
